


Romeo and Juliet

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “I’m not Juliet.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, smiling sincerely up at him. “I’m the wicked witch who steals Romeo away from Juliet’s dead body.”





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear' prompt for bookwrymling on tumblr

“Two households, both alike in -urm- dignity…. In fair Verona, wh-where we lay… lay our scene,” the nervous voice floated down the stairs as Fuji climbed them.

He chuckled to himself, recognising the first lines of Romeo and Juliet and vaguely remembering Takashi’s class was putting on the play. 

“You’re the narrator?” Fuji asked poking his head around the door and making Taka-san jump so hard he dropped the play in his hands.

“Urm…” He tried, his face bright red, like he’d been caught looking at some very explicit websites. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Fuji frowned, whoever had given out the parts was clearly insane. “And you’re not Romeo?”

“No,” Taka-san replied, surprised by the question. He wasn’t supposed to be Romeo, Romeo was reserved for the most popular, handsome boy in the class.

“Why not?” Fuji demanded. “You’re handsome and sweet and a heartthrob. Who stole your role from you?”

Taka-san looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a speeding car, his mouth flapping open and closed as he fought for words. “M-My role?”

Fuji folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot, glaring at the play on the floor. “You need to think better of yourself. You’re not a narrator, you’re Romeo.”

“But you’re my Juliet,” Taka-san said. “I couldn’t do a love scene without you.”

“Oh Taka-san,” Fuji laughed, all of the tension he’d built up flooding out the room. “I’m not Juliet.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, smiling sincerely up at him. “I’m the wicked witch who steals Romeo away from Juliet’s dead body.”

“That’s not how the play goes,” Taka-san said, resting his hands on Fuji’s shoulders.

“It should be,” Fuji shrugged, “I’m going to write to Shakespeare and make him change it.”

Taka-san couldn’t keep himself from laughing, “he’s dead, Fujiko!”

“I have my ways,” Fuji replied mysteriously.

“Hey Fujiko,” Taka-san asked sometime later after Fuji had helped him get through the opening speech without stuttering. “If I played Romeo, would you actually come on stage dressed as a witch during the death scene?”

“Of course,” Fuji replied without a moments hesitation and Taka-san didn't doubt him.


End file.
